


Più dolce di una fragola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5927, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un boss dei Vongola può mangiare solo cibo italiano e Hayato vuole che il suo adorato Tsuna si possa abituare ai migliori sapori.Scritta per in onore del 5927 days, richiesta da arashinosora5927.





	Più dolce di una fragola

Più dolce di una fragola

 

Tsuna avanzava all’interno del supermercato, battendo le palpebre e tenendo i pugni stretti.

< Questo posto è enorme > pensò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e chinò il capo, guardandosi i piedi.

“Sei sicuro di voler fare la spesa qui?” domandò.

Gokudera gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e si piegò in avanti, sorridendogli.

“Decimo. Un giorno voi sarete boss e potrete avere tutto quello che desiderate”. Iniziò a dire con voce calda.

< _Iiiih_. Io non voglio fare il boss! La mafia è spaventosa ed io non voglio tutto quel potere  > pensò Tsuna, rabbrividendo. Guardò in viso Hayato, le cui gote si tinsero di vermiglio.

“Un boss può mangiare solo il cibo legato alle origini della famiglia, quindi dovrete abituarvi al cibo italiano”. Proseguì Gokudera.

“Eh? Io non voglio” borbottò piano Sawada.

“Però voi siete del ramo giapponese della famiglia. Quindi se ti trattasse di cibo esotico proveniente qui dal Giappone, potrebbero accettarlo. Per questo siamo qui. Potrete iniziare a provare quello che v’interessa” disse Hayato con voce calda.

< Ho lavorato per mesi a quella tavola calda per permetterglielo > pensò.

Tsuna deglutì rumorosamente e si avvicinò a una cassa colma di arance pentagonali.

“Q-queste?” chiese.

“Ottima scelta, Decimo. Hanno il sapore delle arance normali, ma un aspetto intrigante. Però potete osare di più, ne sono convinto!” disse Gokudera, stringendo i pugni.

< Lui si impegna tanto per essere il mio braccio destro, ma senza di lui non saprei proprio cosa fare > pensò Tsuna, passandosi le mani tra i disordinati capelli castani.

“Gokudera-kun, grazie oggi per avermi portato in infermeria. Però non c’era bisogno di portarmi in spalla. I-io capisco che tu voglia aiutarmi, ma sei un po’ esagerato…”. Iniziò a dire.

Gokudera si gettò in ginocchio e si prostrò, appoggiando la testa sul pavimento.

“Perdonatemi, forse non volevate che vi toccassi? Ho offeso la vostra forza in qualche modo?!” gemette.

Tsuna si guardò intorno, avvampando, guardando una serie di uomini con dei cappelli a falde larghe fissarli, alcuni di loro ghignarono e uno mise la mano sulla pistola.

< Questo posto dev’essere l’inferno > pensò Sawada.

“N-no… mi riferivo al fatto che era imbarazzante, come quello che stai facendo adesso” esalò.

Gokudera rialzò il capo, le sue iridi, rese verde smeraldo dalle lenti a contatto, erano liquide e i suoi occhi arrossati.

“Volete punirmi, perché non sono un braccio destro degno di voi?” gemette.

“N-no! Voglio continuare la spesa” disse Tsuna. Indietreggiò e corse via.

Gokudera si rimise in piedi e lo guardò allontanarsi, osservò le sue spalle sottili e sospirò.

< Temo di non combinarne mai una giusta con lui > pensò.

 

 

*********

 

Tsunayoshi passò di fianco a un ripiano in cui erano appoggiati dei panini nero pece. Si morse l’interno della guancia e ne prese un pacco, guardando di sottecchi Hayato.

< Da quando mi ha chiesto scusa è diventato silenzioso. Sta lì, con aria pensierosa. Forse l’ho ferito.

Come posso fare il boss se non riesco a comportarmi bene nemmeno con lui che ci tiene così tanto a me?

Oh, sono un tale incapace. Vorrei sapere cosa ci vede in me lui. Sembra un angelo depresso, bellissimo e intoccabile. Sa tutto della mafia e quando si accende le sigarette sembra un vero boss > pensò. Le sue iridi castane divennero liquide e brillarono di riflessi aranciati.

“V’interessano mio cielo? Quelli sono panini da Hamburger” disse Gokudera con voce rauca.

“Mi parli di nuovo” sussurrò Tsuna. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Perdonate il mio silenzio, Decimo” mormorò Gokudera, abbassando lo sguardo.

“M-mi piace quando mi dai altri soprannomi. Mio Cielo è carino” disse Tsuna, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“Allora vedrò d’inventarne altri che vi rendano onore” giurò Gokudera, irrigidendosi.

“ _Senpai_ Ryohei una volta ha mangiato il gelato nero. Mi ha fatto vedere le foto” sussurrò Tsuna, poggiando il pacco di panini.

“Quello è nero grazie alle ceneri di cocco. Questi, invece, vengono fatti con la cenere del bambù e con il nero di seppia” spiegò atono Gokudera.

Tsuna aprì ad o la bocca.

“Certo che sai sempre un sacco di cose” ammise.

Hayato gli porse il braccio.

“Vi faccio strada, mio cielo?” chiese.

Tsuna lo afferrò con il proprio e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, Gokudera avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare e il suo viso gli diede una serie di vampate.

“V-vi consiglierei un alimento con cui farvi imboccare, Decimo” esalò quest’ultimo.

Tsuna piegò di lato il capo e si sporse verso di lui, gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

< Voglio farmi perdonare > pensò.

“Con cosa mi vorresti imboccare tu?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

< Imbarazzo! > strillò mentalmente.

“I-io? Beh… ecco…”. Gokudera deglutì rumorosamente diverse volte. “Direi con le fragole ananas. Piccole, dolci e rare. A una prima occhiata possono essere sottovalutate, con quel loro aspetto candido e flaccido, ma basta guardare quei puntini rossi che le ricoprono, simili a cuoricini per intuire che in realtà hanno un sapore divino” esalò.

“Prendiamo quelle e basta, allora” disse Tsuna.

< Così non spenderà troppi soldi per me > pensò.

 

************

 

“S-sai… forse potrei imparare a cucinare ricette italiane” disse Tsuna. Guardò Gokudera appoggiare un piattino sul tavolinetto colmo delle fragoline.

“Sicuramente sarebbero divine, mio centro” sussurrò.

Tsuna arrossì e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Quando mi dici in quel modo, sembriamo fidanzatini” mormorò roco.

Gokudera abbassò lo sguardo ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Sono consapevole di non meritare un ruolo così importante nella vostra vita” mormorò.

Tsuna si sporse e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“No, non sarebbe certo per quello!” disse, alzando la voce. Arrossì e deglutì rumorosamente. “Sono io che non potrei mai averti come fidanzato…”. Iniziò.

Gokudera deglutì e si alzò, abbracciandolo.

“Mi piacerebbe poterlo essere. Rimanervi accanto durante i fuochi d’artificio, toccarvi e amarvi” sussurrò.

Tsuna gli posò le labbra sulle sue.

“E lo possiamo fare?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Non c’è cosa che non vi farei ottenere” disse Gokudera gentilmente.

Tsuna sorrise.

“Ti amo” mormorò, abbracciandolo a sua volta.

“Anche io e per dimostrarvelo renderò la vostra vita più dolce di una fragola” rispose Hayato.


End file.
